


Crossfire

by Danilynnhaberly28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, HARRY AND LOUIS BECAUSE LARRY IS SO REAL, Harrys dad is a gang leader but like- also daddy asf. Im jealous of his mum, Larry is real mofo's, M/M, N E WAYS, OH- Louis' a cop, Top Louis because dilf., Unless Yall Want It, bottom Harry because yes., but like- there's no daddy kink, but theyre FILTHY rich and everyone calls harry a princes (Including Louis coz thats hot asf.), harrys innocent sooooo, he's hot asf., his mums a baker, larry is real, nah, niall horan dates josh devine but ends up with lewis capaldi because we LOVE when Nialls gay asf, none of them know about the gang, okay, salmon cowbell is homophobic asf but what's new?, stfu, this was pretty cute n e ways just read it. its good., unlessssss, zayn and liam because ofc.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danilynnhaberly28/pseuds/Danilynnhaberly28
Summary: "What's going on-""GET THE KID!"Or where Harry's father is a gang leader but Harry doesn't know it until one day, a shit ton of cops come to their house in the middle of the night and Louis is one of them. Harry's mother and father get killed. Louis has to take care of Harry and move into his house. They hate each other at first. Shit happens.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Josh Devine/Niall Horan, Lewis Capaldi/Niall Horan, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 7





	Crossfire

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm- hello. I hope you like this,,, got the idea from watching the walking dead,,, I don't know how, but..... Yeah. Bye.

TW: SHOOTING, DEATH, GRAPHIC, VIOLENCE, SAD ASF. 

Have you ever felt like everything was going to end? Like everything that you've done is this world suddenly becomes questionable and you have so many regrets. You think about every little thing that you've done with your life and think "Is this what I wanted to do?". You sit there and question every single thing you've ever seen. Everything you've wanted to see. It's the worst feeling you could ever feel, and you feel like you can't do anything because you're just... stuck. 

Louis Tomlinson feels stuck. His father is standing in front of him. In front of him to keep him safe. He sees the blinking of blue and red lights on the streets, but they're blurry. He hears the sirens of the emergency response teams, but they're quiet. He hears the officers shouting, but he doesn't know who they're shouting at. The only thing he feels is the sweat trickling down his forehead and the fear coursing throughout his body. The only thing he can hear is his heart beating rapidly against his chest. The only thing he can see are his hands clawing against the back of his fathers sheer, black shirt. He's terrified. 

Terrified of what? Everything. His family and himself were having a nice family dinner at a beautiful restaurant, celebrating his fathers new job, and then as they leave they get caught in the crossfire of a police chase. They've been poor for a while, and just as things start to get better, it happens. They're on the edge of the line. The edge of a cliff, if you will. It's like they were walking along the cliff at the beach, watching a beautiful sunset but they're suddenly falling, and there's nothing there to catch them. He's terrified that this is what happens when you finally get something good. When you finally think your life is unlocked to happiness' content, you lose the key. He's terrified o something good. 

Suddenly, he can hear again. He wishes he hadn't been able to, though, because what he hears is something a son and brother would never want to hear in their life. He hears the screams coming from his father, his mother, and his little brother. He feels his father fall from his grip in front of him as he jumps from the loud noise that etches his ear drums. He can feel the tears making their way to his tear ducts, but they won't come out. He sees his four year old brother and his mother drop to the floor. He hears the gunshots going off. He hears the people screaming. But he doesn't care. His family just got shot. he falls to the floor and immediately hold his little sister in his arms. She's all that he has now. 

He starts sobbing into her blonde hair as he rocks her back in forth, whispering to her that he loves her, afraid that he won't be able to ever again. She's clearly confused, but as soon as she sees her thirteen year old brother sobbing, she cries too. 

They cry together as the police come up to them and ask if they're injured. They cry together as they step into the ambulance. They cry together as they sit beside the hospital beds of their parents and brother, where the hospital had done everything they could to save them. They cry together as they're in court for their families hearing. They cry together at their funeral and burying. They cry together as their family gets justice. They cry together as they move from foster home, to foster home, never separating from each other. They cry together as Louis starts his first year of training for the police academy. They cry together as Louis gets his first heartbreak. They cry together as Louis graduates from the academy and becomes a junior officer in London. They cry together as they see their fathers memorial at the police station. They cry together as Lottie gets into college for cosmetology. They cry together as Lottie graduates and gets her first real job as a makeup artist. They cry together as Louis gets promotion after promotion, everyone saying he's a legend just like his father. They cry together as Lottie starts her own business and becomes successful. They cry together because after all of the heartbreak and numbness, they found happiness...

Louis cries alone at night because he's terrified. Terrified because all he's ever known is that as soon as you get something good, it all fades away. Louis cries alone as Lottie leaves with her fiance after a huge fight. Louis cries alone as he's alone. Louis cries alone as he feels stuck, yet again. Louis cries as he finds, yet again, that he's right. All good things do fade away as soon as you get them.


End file.
